Mutual Pain and the Healing Process
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Who was the 10th division captain before Toushiro? Why Naruto of course. As he visits Tsunade he finds his former Fukutaicho there as well. What was put on halt with Naruto's departure now resumes. NarutoxRangiku.


Mutual Pain and Healing

0  
NarutoxRangiku  
0

Author's Note

0

Fixed a few spelling and grammar errors as of 2/22/10

Story Start  
0  
Dressed in traditional Shinigami garbs a golden haired figure walked down the stone path. The spiky blond haired man was no taller then 5'9 or 5'10 in height. His cerulean blue eyes were a bit heavy indicating a lack of sleep, but a hint of excitement was there as well.

He came upon a semi-elegant house as a young looking and beautiful older woman was waiting there for him. ''Oi Gaki, you're late,'' She greeted with an teasing smile.

''Well Obaa-san I figured you would still be taking a nap early in the day and wouldn't be up until the afternoon. You know being old and all,'' The man was sent sprawling to the ground as a throbbing vein appeared on the woman's head. ''What have I told you about calling me old brat? Even in death you have no respect.''

''Yeah and even in death you still have that monster strength Tsunade-Oba.''

''Whatever Naruto, you'll get yours soon enough. Though someone has been waiting here for you for quite awhile. You shouldn't keep her waiting?''

_'Her?' _He thought as he dusted himself off as he got up. Naruto followed Tsunade into the house. When Naruto came into the main room he came face to face with someone he hadn't seen in over two centuries. '_Rangiku!'_

Sure enough it was his former vice-captain as he remembered her with some slight changes. Her way, ginger colored hair was a bit longer then he remembered. Her icy blue eyes still held that same bit of mischievousness that he remembered. Though to be fair it was quite of his fault for corrupted her. She still had those luscious full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her lips. Not to mention her well curvaceous figure that was easily comparable to Tsunade, including the similar distinctive feature of extremely large breasts. She was dressed in the garb typical of Shinigami, though her robes hung loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She was wearing a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders.

''Rangiku...''

''Naruto-Taicho...I...it's nice to see you after all this time.'' She said softly.

''It's...good to see you too Rangiku. So what brings you here?''

''Well...'' Tsunade interrupted loudly. ''Unlike you, she actually has time to visit people. She cares to check up on 'old' folks like me.''

Naruto smirked and replied. ''So you admit that you're old?''

Wham.

Naruto groaned as he was again downed. Rangiku just giggled at their antics. To think that her former Captain and one of the strongest of the Zero Division could be downed so effortlessly by his grandmother figure. ''Rangiku you certainly couldn't find company in this woman's company enjoyable do you?''

''Keep on Uzumaki...''

''It's nice to visit old friends. After all, I don't have a home to return to...''

Naruto sighed, ''Stay as long as you like Rangiku-san. I don't have to report in for a month. I convinced the king to give me time off.''

''How did you manage that?''

''Connect Four. Took me thirty six times, but I finally won one. Just won't get a paycheck for the next thirty six months I'm afraid,'' He replied in a melancholy tone as both Voluptuous beauties sweat dropped. Their was no way in hell what he just said was accurate at all, but they decided it was better not knowing. ''Now if you excuse me I have to take a bath to clean off the dirt and carpet the old lady got on me when she beat me into the ground.''

''Why don't I pound you into some gravel while I'm at it!'' She shouted at the retreating Naruto.

A few minutes passed and the two of them were drinking tea. ''You have my thanks Rangiku-san,'' Tsunade said breaking the silence.

''W-What?''

''You remember what Naruto was like when you first met him?''

''Hai,'' She said as she grimaced. Naruto was cold and hardly talked to anyone. He was distant and any attempt to get close to him was met with a verbal lashing or outburst.

''Something about you saved him. You brought him back from his depression, his loneliness. It broke his heart that most of our friends and family lost their memories when they went to the other side. The worst being Sakura and Hinata. One he loved and considered family the other the first person to ever acknowledge loving him and who he could have finally settled down and have a family with. To reunite with them again after the disaster that was the war to find that they don't even remember his face or his name. It completely destroyed his faith, but you reminded him that even in pain one can preserve.

''How do you believe I did all that?''

''By being you. Despite not knowing who you once were you were able to still find and make your own happiness. You never backed down from trying to get him from opening up. In essence you more or less reminded him of who he once used to be. Someone who who pulled people from the depths of their darkness and depression and helped them see the light.''

''It was nothing really Tsunade-san. Naruto helped me just as much as I helped him. Even when people disregarded me as nothing more as a lazy slacker or eye candy because of my assets he believed in me and pushed me to be better. To be honest, on my own I don't think I'd had to drive to be ranked where I am now if it wasn't for him.''

''You two certainly are made for eachother...would you like some Sake?''

Rangiku's eyes lit up. ''Don't mind if I do.''

''Now why couldn't I have you as a grand daughter?''

Later that night Naruto went to his room. ''Kuso I feel asleep. Why didn't they get me out?'' He mumbled as he noticed two futons next to eachother. ''The hell?''

''Naruto-Taicho is something wrong?''

'Naruto turned to the doorway as his eyes nearly bulged out. In a similar robe was Ranigku. Her hair was wet and some drops of water were sliding down the nape of her neck. ''Taicho?'' She said again as she was continuing drying herself off with a towel. She sat down on her mat. ''Man my back is killing me,'' She murmured.

''Your back? I don't see how. Even with your current captain you don't do that much work. I've heard from some people on my way here. You've been slacking off more then usual so you can't complain about stress or work Rangiku.''

''It's my breasts Taicho. There just so big they cause my back to go stiff.''

Naruto moved over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. ''T-Taicho?''

Naruto began massaging her stiff shoulders. ''I'm not your Taicho anymore Rangiku...''

''You'll always be my Taicho, Naruto,'' She said then moaned as he added a little more pressure.

''...And you'll always be my lazy ass Vice Captain who likes to steal my Sake and sleep all day,'' He said as Rangiku pouted.

''Naruto-Taicho is so mean...''

Naruto brought his face to her sniffed it. A hint of strawberries and something else, something unfamiliar. It wasn't lost on him how attractive Rangiku was. Nor how much she meant to him. She was always by his side when he was 10th division captain. Her smiling face brightening each of his mornings. He remembered when she first joined. How bright-eyed she was. That little girl he took under his wing soon enough became his second in command. '_She's definitely not a little girl anymore. She's grown into a beautiful young woman.''_

__Naruto wrapped one arm around her torso and began kissing her neck. ''Kyaah! Naruto-Taicho wait we can't...'' They fell over onto the Futon. Naruto slid the shoulders of the robe off revealing her magnificent breasts.

''Naruto-Taicho we can't...Aaah...Tsunade-san is...''

''Don't worry I've placed seals in this room long ago when she complained about my creating new jutsu in the middle of the night disturbing her. She won't hear a thing,'' He said cupping her right breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze causing her to moan. His other hand went to her thigh and slid up the robe. His hand went to her womanhood as he began fingering her while kissing and nipping her breasts.

''Mmhmm...mhmm.'' She moaned as Naruto picked up the pace. '''Aaah...''

''You're already so wet...'' He growled huskily.

'''T-Taicho...I...oh..I'm...I'm cumming!"' She screamed as she came, her juices drenching the mats below. Naruto placed one arm in front of her and kissed the back of her neck. ''Naruto-Taicho...'' A faint blush was on her cheeks.

''Even if its just for tonight. Be mine Rangiku-chan,'' He said as he disrobed and pressed his hardness against her slit.

She moaned as Naruto pressed forward into her. ''S-So...big.''

Naruto caressed her chin as he pulled her forward for a kiss. They kissed passionately as he continued to bury himself inside of her. They broke the kiss as Naruto ground her round cheeks and started driving in and out of her.

''Hah! Hah! Aah Mmh!''

''So tight!'' He groaned as Rangiku's wall clutched around him.

''It feels so good! So deep inside me! Aah!'' Rangiku arched her back as Naruto nibbled on her earlobe. He moved her hands to her breasts squeezing them.

Tsunade groaned as she placed a pillow over her head. _'Damn brats! Do they have to be so loud? I should have never trusted that pervert Jirayia when he said those seals were still opertational after a century.'_

''Taicho...ahh. My body feels like its on fire,'' Rangiku moaned as she joyful bounced up and down on Naruto's pole.

Naruto rubbed the under size of her breasts as he ran his tongue up and down the crack. ''My Kami..you're amazing Ran-chan.''

''Taicho...I'm gonna cum.''

''Then cum with me...come together with me captain.''

They both cried out eachother's name as they came to climax. Naruto's seed coated her walls as Rangiku's juices seeped onto his lap. They both fell back, Naruto still burried into Rangiku as she laid her head on his chest. ''Ran-chan?'' She suddenly asked.

''You don't like it?''

''No it's fine Tai-Naruto-kun.''

''I'll definitely have to blackma-aah I mean ask the king for vacation time more often.''

''You do that...'' She asked capturing his lips with a kiss.

00  
5 months later  
00

''Matsumoto there is no way on Seritei I'm signing this,'' exclaimed an exacerbated Toushiro. He was tired of his lazy vice-captain trying to skip out on work. Now she wanted him to sign a waver for vacation time due to pregnancy. Did she think of him some kind of idiot? Shinigami can't get pregnant.

''But Taicho I...''

''But no...'' Toushiro turned around his chair and came face to face with a very pregnant Rangiku. The swell in her stomach area was not something that could be faked.

''Huh so that's who they got to replace me. I figured he'd be taller,'' Naruto commented as Toushiro's eye twitch.

''And you are?'' He asked as he reminding himself that it was unprofessional to cut down people with his Zanpakuto because they insulted his stature.

''Uzumaki Naruto, former 10th Division Captain, current Zero division member.''

''...And the baby's daddy,'' Rangiku chirped happily as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's and rested her head on his shoulder.  
''You know what...I think I will.'' He said having a change of heart. He signed the paper.

''Arigatou! See you in six years captain.''

'_Six yea...you know what screw it. No Matsumoto for six years. I should be celebrating. Now if I can only find away to get Hinamori's ghost to stop hunting me my life would be perfect.''  
0000  
Story End  
_0000000000  
Inspiration came from a Doujin. I don't remember the name as it was in Japanese and I only know so much Japanese. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have another story in the works. A NarutoxShayera and Yoruichi story in the works and they should be out sometime this week. If not then meh I tried. Anyway tell me what you think?


End file.
